


[S]: Rogue of Time RISE UP (Mallek Week Day 3)

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ascension, Character Death, Gen, God Tier (Homestuck), Hiveswap: Friendsim, Homestuck - Freeform, Knight of Light God Tier, Original Character(s), Prospit (Homestuck), Resurrection, Rogue of Time God Tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 3 prompt for Mallek Week 2020 on tumblrPrompt chosen: Mallek discovers his god-tier powers
Series: Mallek Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658482
Kudos: 1





	[S]: Rogue of Time RISE UP (Mallek Week Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features my OC watching over Mallek as he begins to ascend to full god tier as a Rogue of Time and displaying his newfound powers to save prospit. Please enjoy the read!!!

Prospit was burning. The kingdom of light was under attack, the towers had crumbled, there were fires raging all over. Prospitians either running to safety or dying in the streets. Warriors clad in armor carrying weapons were shooting buildings, marching throughout the city.

Leading the charge was one of the high inquisitors for Her Imperious Condescension, she had been sent to conquest Prospit, and to retrieve a set of rare targets. Aside from these two, everyone else was to be considered collateral, so she let her soldiers go nuts, blow some steam off. Her targets were the knight (Zack), the cerulean (Mallek). Capture if possible, terminate if absolutely necessary.

The duo in question was current in the prospit’s crypt, Mallek had been severely injured in the invasion. It was time. Zack had brought him before his sacrificial slab. The troll had been placed on the red stone, his body still, pale, and cold, his cerulean blood seeping through his dreamer clothing. The knight of light staring down at his friend, hoping that this method would work, he had only heard it from the scriptures, he ascended in the traditional way, so he hoped Mallek could ascend by dying here. It had to work, his original body had already been lost, and his dream body was the only one had left.

Floating in the air beside Mallek, the human looked like all hope was lost… Closing his eyes, praying to whatever or whoever was listening for this to work. The ceiling of the crypt was rumbling, the inquisitor and her troops would soon find this place. Without warning, there was a massive explosion! The roof of the ruins had a large hole, chunks of stone fell, with Zack evading them. With the dust settling, a gigantic metal claw poked through the hole. The knight gritting his teeth in anger was face to face with the inquisitor’s assault drone. Its face came crashing through the hole, its red eyes scanning Zack.

The human stared up at the machine, and then back at Mallek. He needed more time. So, Zack was gonna give him more time. Summoning his sword and shield in a flash of light, ready to keep Mallek’s corpse safe, that was until something else caught his eyes. A flicker of light, the sound of electricity, and familiar feeling, slowly turning his head back. The red slab was glowing, Mallek’s blue blood was now flashing a barrage of colors, his body surrounded in an aura. A smile forming on Zack’s face overwhelmed with joy, it was working. The drone sensed something was wrong and aimed his canon at Mallek, firing a missile at the dead troll.

Zack had no time to react watched the projectile zooming towards the troll. Another large explosion now filled the room. “NO!” Zack shouted as the shockwave of the blast sent him flying into the wall, he grunted in pain.

A large cloud of dust and smoke was covering everything, the knight tried to focus on where Mallek’s body was. When the cloud finally dissipated, Mallek’s entire body was enveloped in a rainbow of colorful aura, the energy surging throughout him. The drone attempted to shoot him again but the energy began swirling into a vortex, which was causing the drone to short circuit, ERROR messages popping up in its visor.

The wounds on his body were gone. His prospit dreamer clothes had been replaced with a new attire, clad in red, with the time aspect symbol now on his chest. Mallek’s eyes shot open, for that instance his black pupils were now, the same symbol of his aspect he now wore. The Rogue of Time had ascended to godhood. He didn’t have to process everything, scanning the room all over, he saw Zack trapped in the wall, and the drone trying to aim its cannon at Mallek. Whispers were filling his ears, his mind, in mere moments he knew what to do.

“Sit tight for me, okay.” Mallek spoke, an air of confidence in his voice, Zack couldn’t help but smile, relieved that it had worked and that Mallek was okay.

Wearing his usual smug grin, Mallek raised his hands up just as the drone discharged at an energy beam at him. Red electric-like energy was flowing around his hands, his eyes widened as the massive gear symbol appeared in front of him, freezing the blast and the drone. Stopping their time, Mallek then made a spinning gesture with his arm and thrust it forward. A clock materialized above the drone, the hands reversing. As they did that the beam was slowly returning back into the drone’s gun.

Mallek zoomed in the air, circling behind the suspended drone, and landing on its back, opening the panel, he quickly fiddled with the wires and buttons. Once he was satisfied he flew to Zack, grabbing the other taking out the room leaving the drone frozen, the clock was about to hit twelve and time for the robot would resume.

“W-What did you do back there?!” Zack asked the other looking confused, Mallek, on the other hand, was looking ahead, smiling. He then snapped his fingers.

The clock above the drone vanished, as time returned to normal, the beam it had a fired was going to discharge for a second time. But this time as it was firing, the robot was glowing and then became to explode all over, until there was a massive ‘KABOOM’. Mallek had set the internal core of the drone to overload, the slightest release of energy would cause a chain reaction and then self-destruct. Zack chuckled with a surprised expression.

“You like my fireworks?” Mallek smugly joked as Zack just looked at him. He had taken to his new god tier powers with such ease. Releasing himself from Mallek’s hand, he flew alongside him.

“We need to find a way to stop them.” Zack was trying to figure out what to do, watching the small army lay waste to Prospit. Mallek however just zipped in front of Zack.

“Don’t worry about it, I can see all the timelines now, all the outcomes, and the amount of time I can take away from these guys… So, you just stay here and look pretty.” Winking at Zack, Mallek spread his arms and legs out, the gear symbol glowing brightly.

Gathering time energy all around him throughout all of Prospit. The inquisitor looked around in the confusion the strange energy rising all around, she then saw Mallek and Zack high up in the sky, the energy gathering around him. Grabbing her blaster, she aimed at then, deciding to shoot Zack first while his back was turned. As she pulled the trigger, Mallek was done he discharged a massive barrier covered in clock-like runes which engulfed the entire dream moon. Everyone but the cerulean was frozen in time, descending to the ground, he casually strolled past the Inquisitor, entering the ship she and her troops had arrived in. Toying around with navigation system, setting new co-ordinates while erasing Prospit’s co-ordinates.

Mallek then flew back into the sky again, holding on to Zack as he started spinning the materialized clock in reverse, by several hours. As he did this one by one, the armored troops began to vanish, the buildings returned to their original state, the fires faded away. The towers that falling were now restored, the prospitians that were in a state of panic and suffering were now back to their relaxed and peaceful state. Mallek then snapped his fingers and time flowed normally open again.

“Ta-Da!” Mallek waved his hands as Zack’s eyes slowly examining the surroundings. To his surprise everything was back to normal, the chaos and destruction were gone. The carapaces were getting along with their daily routine.

“Wha-? What just… Did you? D-Did we just travel back through time?” Zack confused by everything. “Where’s the inquisitor? The battalion?” Before Zack could ask another question, Mallek just placed his finger over the human’s mouth.

“Calm down, there’s no need to worry. It’s all taken care of, Prospit will live to fight another day, and the Inquisitor and her troops are probably somewhere in the deep dead regions of space… Hopefully near a black hole.” Mallek explained as he had reset the ship’s nav system and instead of leading them to prospit, he entered a random set of coordinates.

“Some more magic pajamas now huh? And pre-set instructions for these powers pouring into my mind.” Mallek threw his arm around Zack’s neck.

“It’ll be amazing to see the full extent of my time powers, and to see what specific abilities my unique class had.” The troll said curious to know more about his god tier powers now that the danger had been avoided.


End file.
